Cuentos navideños del Instituto de Los Angeles
by Blackstairs
Summary: 24 de diciembre. Infinidad de jóvenes -muy, y no tanto- cazadores de sombras conviviendo en un sólo Instituto. Sería estúpido pensar que las cosas seguirán su curso normal (tan normal como es aceptable en el loco mundo néfilim). ONE-SHOT


_Es noche buena, y no pude abstenerme de escribir ésto. Va dedicado a dos personitas que adoro (y a quienes ya avisé que les dejaría este fic como parte de unos cuantos regalitos de Navidad) pero también es para todos ustedes. Espero que os guste, y si es así, os ruego que dejen un review para decirme qué les ha parecido._

_Sin más, el disclaimer. No soy ni Cassie ni Papa Noël, por lo que The Dark Artifices no me pertenece. Aún._

* * *

**Cuentos Navideños del Instituto de Los Angeles**

-Sabes –comenzó Jaime, chasqueando la lengua al hablar. –Eso es bastante… _mundano_ de tu parte.

La sala de armas se sumió en silencio.

Dando media vuelta, Emma caminó en dirección al mexicano para examinarlo de pies a cabeza, callando cerca de un minuto completo – al igual que todos los que estaban en la sala. El cambiarse a ropa de combate y agarrar armas podría esperar hasta que ella respondiera. Cruzó los brazos bajo el busto y esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

Un gorro de Santa Claus brillaba en contraste a sus cabellos dorados.

-Dice el que duerme con un osito de felpa.

Instantáneamente todos empezaron a reír.

…..

Julian nunca lo entendería, se juraba una y otra vez.

Esos vestiditos rojos _tan _apretados que se pegaban a su figura.

Los breteles verdes que se deslizaban imperceptiblemente de sus hombros cada vez que entrenaban.

Esas sensuales botitas de felpa blanca que habían pateado su trasero más de una vez.

El labial rojo sangre.

¿Cuándo fue que su parabatai se volvió tan obsesionada con la Navidad?

…..

(Se dio cuenta de que no le importaba cuando descubrió lo dolorosamente sexy que Emma lucía en lencería roja durante sus sueños nocturnos.)

…..

-Estoy 99% seguro de que se ha vuelto loca.

-No seas así, Tibs. Simplemente… le gusta la Navidad, supongo.

-También a Mark le gusta la Navidad, y no lo vemos hablando con viejos mundanos gordos y calvos disfrazados de Santa en Sunset Boulevard.

-De hecho, lo hizo. Una vez.

-Eso es algo que hubiera preferido no saber, Olivia.

…..

Emma estuvo riendo cerca de cinco minutos seguidos – o suficiente para que su rostro se tornara púrpura y sus pulmones comenzaran a considerar la idea de dejar de funcionar cuando ya no llegaba oxígeno a ellos.

Finalmente respiró, y cuando lo hizo, rió nuevamente. Y una vez más.

Julian se ruborizó aún más ante sus carcajadas. Intentó mantener la cara de póker, aunque su mente pensaba en rutas de escape rápidas para salir de allí en caso de que fuera necesario.

-Jules –Emma logró decir en un jadeo mientras intentaba, sin éxito, callar las risotadas. Sostuvo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar el lienzo recientemente pintado. -¿Qué- qué se supone que es esto?

Julian cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

Ella limpió sus ojos de las lágrimas que manchaban su visión al darse cuenta de que no dejaría de reír mientras aquella pintura de ella en un disfraz de Pequeña Ayudante de Santa existiera sobre la Tierra.

…..

Estaban todos profundamente dormidos en el piso de la biblioteca.

El fuego de la chimenea chasqueaba cada tanto, pero ninguno de los miembros más jóvenes del Exclave de Los Angeles se perturbó por el sonido o siquiera demostraron haberlo oído. Gran cantidad de mantas habían sido desperdigadas aleatoriamente antes de que se juntaran a asar castañas en el hogar, luego de lo que aparentemente el cansancio les ganó la batalla una vez llegada la noche.

Podía notar que los tres más pequeños habían sido los primeros en sucumbir. Drusilla estaba roncando suavemente con sus brazos alrededor de Octavian y Ariadne, quienes tenían respectivamente sus cabezas recostadas en cada uno de los hombros de su hermana mayor. Tavvy mantenía su apariencia traviesa incluso con los ojos cerrados, pero tanto él como Ari parecían pequeños querubines a pesar de todo.

Los mellizos estaban acurrucados junto a ellos. Tiberius estaba imposiblemente derecho para alguien dormido, como un soldado que se atrevió a cerrar los ojos estando en guardia. Olivia colgaba de él como si no le afectara, una koala pegada a su espalda con los brazos en torno al cuello de su hermano y las piernas alrededor de su cintura. A él no parecía molestarle.

Al otro lado de ellos estaban los dos únicos parabatai del grupo, con sus brazos rodeando al otro y sus bocas entreabiertas mientras respiraban. Era una imagen tremendamente cómica. Emma y Julian se abrazaban incluso dormidos como el par de guerreros que eran, protegiendo la vida del otro en sueños al igual que lo hacían estando despiertos. Emma se acurrucó en el pecho de Julian e hizo una mueca inconsciente, algo que él pareció notar; pues acarició su espalda estando él mismo en el quinto sueño. Ella suspiró, relajándose, y segundos después una sonrisa curvó sus labios. La conexión entre esos dos jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Su mirada se dirigió al segundo mayor, Mark Anthony, quien estaba desparramado en medio de las mantas con todas las extremidades extendidas, luciendo como una estrella de mar. Una estrella de mar específicamente hecha para molestar a Jaime Rosales. El susodicho dormía con el ceño fruncido, cosa que no parecía molestar a su sobrina Cristina, quien usaba su estómago como almohada. Sus propias piernas servían para que Helen y Aline pudieran descansar una junto a la otra, y ni siquiera el pequeño gatito de la familia faltaba en la imagen – una cosita blanca y peluda que se sujetaba con sus garritas de una alfombra que seguramente había estado arañando antes.

Todo eso hizo que su corazón se agitara en su pecho. Deseó tener una cámara para detener el momento y capturarlo por siempre, o ser poseedor de algún poder que le permitiera recordarlo a la perfección por el resto de sus días.

Pero, más que nada, deseaba que sus esposas pudieran estar allí para verlo junto a él.

Ellas hubieran estado orgullosas.

Cuidándose de no hacer ruido alguno, Arthur Blackthorn cerró la puerta de la biblioteca del Instituto de Los Angeles en la noche buena de una feliz Navidad.

* * *

_**¡Felices fiestas a todos! **_


End file.
